


rescue

by DescendantQueen



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bruises, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Rescue, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Team Natsu finds Wendy after the girl had been kidnapped and tortured.
Relationships: Juvia Lockser & Wendy Marvell, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster & Happy & Lucy Heartfilia & Wendy Marvell & Erza Scarlet
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954495
Kudos: 8





	rescue

The blue-haired girl whimpered as she felt the leather straps around her wrists tighten up as she tried to pull her arms down but she was strapped down tightly. 

She didn't like it. 

She wanted to go home. 

She wanted to see her friends again. 

She didn't like it here.

The girl started crying as fear crept into her when one of her captors came back into the room and she started thrashing even more when the man placed his hand on her head. "Just don't struggling, little girl. Just tell me what your friends' weaknesses are." Wendy whined as felt her jaw ache from the punch she had taken days before. She wondered if her wrists were turning red by being held by the leather straps due to being strapped up the moment she was brought into the building. She then felt her wrists ache from being kept in restraints for days on end without getting a break. 

Wendy didn't want to be there anymore and when she opened her mouth to scream, a group of people appeared. 

"Wendy!" An angry voice called out and Wendy felt immediate relief at being saved by her friends, her _family_. She loved them so much. Juvia, a blue-haired young woman cut Wendy's restraints and the girl threw herself at one of her saviors. Juvia grunted at the throw but she held onto Wendy all the same. She whispered sweet and soft words to the girl as the other people absolutely destroyed Wendy's captors. 

"It'll be alright now, Wendy. We'll here to take you home." Juvia spoke to Wendy as the girl sobbed in the slightly older woman's arms as she felt relief flow through her now that she had been successfully saved by her family. 

"That's all I want now." Wendy spoke through her tears, causing Juvia to growl under her breath but she and the rest of Team Natsu swore to protect Wendy more so that nothing like her getting kidnapped could ever happen again. 


End file.
